


The Runaway Kurt

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Paddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was a little boy who wanted to run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If You Run Away

Kurt came crashing through the front door. “Guess what? I just-” he stopped talking abruptly, staring at Puck and Santana; sitting on the couch. Or rather, Puck sitting on the couch with Santana straddling him.

He stood, his mouth opening and shutting like a fish, trying to formulate what he was supposed to say upon seeing Daddy making out with his high school girlfriend. Kurt could feel his eyes filling with tears; he had spent years making sure he didn’t cry in front of bitches like Santana, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to start now. Turning abruptly, he ran from the apartment, down the stairs, and away from Puck.

Puck had frozen when Kurt came into the apartment. Before that, he had been trying to push Santana off of him. He had taken her to get her wisdom teeth out earlier in the day because Brittany was teaching a dance class. Apparently, when Santana Lopez was sedated, she became horny as hell. When he heard the door slam shut, he managed to shove Santana to the side, and he chased Kurt. 

He made it out to the sidewalk, but Kurt was gone. Sighing, he went back upstairs. Santana was sitting on the floor of the living room playing with a lighter.

“Whoaa, not a toy Santana,” Puck said, as he pulled it out of her hands. Putting it up on a shelf, he retrieved his cell phone from the side table and texted Kurt.

“Kurt, come home. Not what it looked like. <3, Daddy.” 

Then he texted Brittany, “Come pick up ur gf. She’s like a horny toddler when drugged.”

Sitting down on the couch, he pulled Santana up from the floor. “Come on, let’s watch some tv tell Brit comes to get you.”

It only took Brittany about 20 minutes to get to the house to get Santana. Puck checked his phone several times while they waited, but he didn’t get anything back from Kurt. After waving goodbye to the girls, he picked up his phone for the fourth time. No response.

He sighed, then hit the speed dial to talk to his boy. He got Kurt’s voicemail, “Kurt, it’s me. Call me when you get this. I get that you’re upset, but I promise, nothing was happening.”

He waited for another ten minutes, then dialed Kurt’s number again. Puck had to leave another voicemail, “Come on Kurt. Santana was high off her ass from going to the dentist. Nothing happened. Call me.”

He left several more messages with the same basic statements, although he became progressively more frustrated. After the first four phone calls, Kurt’s phone began sending him directly to voicemail because it was off.

Puck couldn’t sit still. He began pacing around the apartment, waiting to hear back from his errant Baby. After 90 minutes, he began calling everyone else they knew in Chicago. 

When he got off the phone with Brit, he pulled on his coat and went out the door. Stopping at his neighbor’s house, he knocked on the door. When Mrs. Ashburn, the sweet little old lady who liked to bake cookies for Kurt, answered the door, Puck smiled.

“Hi Mrs. Ashburn. Um, Kurt got a little upset with me earlier and took off, could you just call me if he comes back?” After promising that he was going to apologize and make it up to Kurt, Mrs. Ashburne said she would call immediately if she saw him.

With that taken care of, Noah went downstairs and began hitting all of Kurt’s usual places. He almost caught him at the third place, the coffee shop about ½ a mile from their home. The barista who was working had a crush on Noah, and she was eager to help.

“Oh yeah Noah, Kurt left here about 20 minutes ago? He was sitting at the table in the corner for a while. But then he left.” 

Sighing again, Puck left the coffee shop and began walking to his next destination, shivering in the February chill. Then his phone rang. To Noah’s relief, it was Mrs. Ashburne telling him that Kurt was back home.

Turning toward their apartment, Noah jogged the ½ mile. He was lucky that he did. Kurt was storming around the apartment, throwing things into a suitcase while he cried. When he saw Noah walk through the door, Kurt took the shoe that he had just picked up, and threw it directly at Daddy’s head.

“I can’t believe you!” Kurt yelled. “3 goddamn years and you throw it away for Santana. My God Noah. I always figured that when you cheated on me it would be someone new. I sho-”

Noah ducked to avoid the shoe, then moved toward Kurt, managing to grab him before anything else got chucked at him. Holding tightly to Kurt, he manuevered him so that Kurt’s back was against his chest. Walking both of them over to the couch, they sat. Kurt was struggling, but Noah held fast, murmuring soothing sounds. 

When Kurt had finally calmed down enough to listen to something, Puck began talking.

“Can I let you go, or are you going to throw something at my head again?”  
Kurt nodded tightly, not saying anything.

“Okay then,” Puck said, releasing Kurt’s arms. 

Kurt jumped up and moved away from Noah, placing his back to the far wall, arms crossed over himself. Puck wanted to tell him to sit back down on the couch, but he thought that Kurt needed some space.

“I took her to get her wisdom teeth out. She was high Kurt. Nothing happened.”

Kurt nodded, not making eye contact.

“Baby, look at me.”

Kurt looked up, making eye contact. His expression was grim, and he tightened his arms further, his knuckles going white from gripping himself.

“Tell me what happened?” Puck softly prompted.

“She was high and nothing happened.” Kurt answered, but he sounded mechanical.

Standing, Puck moved over to Kurt and kissed him. “Now, what were you trying to tell me earlier.”

Maintaining eye contact, Kurt smiled. “Mercedes called, she’s stopping in Chicago on her way home, and she wanted me to meet her for dinner. Is that okay?

Puck didn’t like the idea of Kurt going out without him, especially since he had been so upset earlier and he felt like they should really address the shoe throwing and running off. On the other hand, Kurt had walked in on him and Santana, and Mercedes was so rarely in town...

“So I’m on my own for dinner?” he asked, pulling Kurt to him in a tight hug.

“I can go?” Kurt’s voice was a mixture of surprise and excitement. He really hadn’t thought Noah would okay a night out after what happened. At least not without him.

Puck nodded and dropped a kiss on top of Kurt’s head. “Go. Have fun. Be home by 11:00.”

Kurt began gathering his stuff together, grabbing his wallet and cell phone and moving toward the door.

“PM Kurt. 11:00 PM. Not tomorrow morning. And take a coat. And a hat and gloves.”

Kurt smiled at Noah as he shouldered into his jacket and prepared to go back out into the cold weather. “I’ll see you later.” And then he was out the door, on the way to a shady bar he had heard about from his classmates where they didn’t card.

It took Kurt two drinks before he told Mercedes. And she started it. “Kurt, what is that man of yours going to say to me if I bring you home stumbling drunk?” 

Kurt blushed, looking over her shoulder as he answered, “I don’t know. He’d probably have to get his tongue out of Santana’s mouth first.” And then, as if a dam had broken, he couldn’t stop telling Mercedes the story of his afternoon.

“-and then he wound up back at the apartment...” Kurt trailed off. This was the worst thing. The thing that he didn’t want to say. Couldn’t say to Mercedes. He had thrown that shoe at Noah. He knew what he was doing. And Noah didn’t do anything.

Normally, throwing anything in the house was strictly forbidden. Throwing something at Daddy was generally treated the same way that hitting or kicking him was. Taking off and ignoring Daddy’s calls was also a fast way to get spanked. And he hadn’t done a damn thing.

“But Santana was on painkillers?” Mercedes looked at him, puzzled. She didn’t get why Kurt was so upset. When Kurt had his wisdom teeth out, he had sat in Puck’s car at Sonic singing Barry Manilow. Loudly. And Kurt was not a Fanilow. 

“Yeah. I know. It’s nothing. It just bugged me. And he wants to act like it’s not a big deal...Part of me just wonders. It’s been three years. I guess I’m still kind of thinking he’s just going to up and decide that he likes women again? I don’t know...”

“Well, with a story like that, I’m going to buy you another drink. Or six.” And so she did. 

By the time Kurt and Mercedes were done, they were both wasted, wandering down the street, laughing. Kurt kept trying to demonstrate what he had learned in his intro to ballet class first semester, but he couldn’t keep himself upright. Mercedes decided to escort Kurt back to her hotel room, where they sat on the bed laughing and talking until they both passed out.

Kurt’s phone rang several times before they fell asleep, but he kept putting ignoring it, finally turning it off completely. 

When they woke up the next morning, Kurt looked at the clock. He felt disgusting. Part of him wanted to crawl home to Daddy so that he could have someone feel sorry for him. The way Noah had acted, Kurt thought it was possible he wouldn’t even get a real spanking. But another part of him was thinking that it would serve Noah right to worry for a while.

So when Mercedes rolled over and moaned, Kurt came up with a brilliant idea.

Sitting up, he bounced for a second until he felt nauseated. Stopping abruptly, he began talking. “So, I think you should stay another night. We’ll go shopping and get facials.”

“Don’t you have to go home?” Mercedes didn’t so much ask Kurt as groan into a pillow. She was never drinking again.

“Meh. I was supposed to go home last night. He’s already going to be pissed; I might as well enjoy myself before we fight.”

It took some persuading, and room service, but Kurt got Mercedes up and excited about the prospect of spending a day together. 

They hadn’t spent a whole day shopping in nearly six months, and the stores in Chicago were amazing. Kurt should have been thrilled, but he was too preoccupied with thoughts of Noah. He managed to fake it for Mercedes, and they shopped for a long time, finally collapsing in a diner for dinner.

While Kurt was having fun, Noah was getting progressively more pissed off. Although he would typically worry, he knew that Kurt was with Mercedes, and he was tracking Kurt’s debit card online. The purchases were very typical Kurt, so Noah knew he was fine.

He also knew that Kurt was not going to be fine once he finally decided to bring himself home. Noah had tried to cut him some slack about the earlier tantrum; he had thought it was only fair. He sometimes made that mistake, and like every other time, he was now promising himself that he would never again try to go easy on Kurt. It always led to something more.

Noah considered chasing after him,but then rejected that idea. He wanted Kurt to come home without any help. And as upset as he was, he didn’t want to embarrass Kurt in front of Mercedes. 

So he sat in the apartment, watching the clock and waiting for his Baby to come home. As the day crawled by, Noah started really thinking of how he was going to deal with this. At first, just not coming home on time he had planned on spanking Kurt with the spoon and grounding him for a week. Noah’s plans for how Kurt would be grounded, and for how long, slowly expanded as he waited.

When he looked at the clock and saw it was 8:00 PM, he reconsidered his decision to let Kurt come home when he was ready. Kurt had been over 24 hours, and although Noah thought it was important for him to come home on his own, he was also worried that Kurt just wouldn’t. Lesson #167 that he had learned in the last three years: when faced with being in more trouble than normal, Kurt inevitably decided to go for broke. At the rate he was going, Noah was worried Kurt would decide to get on a train to Ohio.

With that thought, Noah turned on his laptop and went to Kurt’s checking account again. When he saw the charge for a hotel room, he pulled on his jacket and threw a backpack over his shoulders before walking out the door. He had had enough, and it was time to talk with Kurt about what happened.


	2. I Will Run After You

It took some sweet-talking, as well as some creative massaging of the truth, but Puck was able to get the maid to let him into Kurt’s room. Kurt was sitting curled in an armchair, staring at the skyline, lost in thought.

Noah cleared his throat, and Kurt jumped. When he saw Noah, his eyes filled with tears. Brushing them quickly away, he turned back toward the window.

“What do you want?” he asked, trying to make his voice as nonchalant as possible.

“Where’s Mercedes?” Noah responded, not answering the question.

“She had to go. She had been on her way home anyway.” Kurt kept his face toward the window.

Noah turned to deadbolt the door, then he walked over to Kurt. Sitting on the bed, he put his hand on Kurt’s knee. “Baby, look at me.”

“Don’t call me that.” 

Daddy was done being gentle. “We are going to talk about this Kurt. And, so you’re aware, you are in a huge amount of trouble already. So I would really recommend that you do what I tell you to unless you want me to spank you before we go home.”

Kurt turned quickly and hit Daddy in the chest, hard, with both of his hands. “You were kissing her.” His voice was angry, but he was clearly trying to remain quiet so that the people next door wouldn’t hear. “You were fucking grinding with her on the couch Noah.” Pummelling him, he repeated himself, “on the couch.”

Daddy managed to capture both of Kurt’s hands and hold them still. “She kissed-Kurt! Look at me now!” Waiting for Kurt to listen to him, Daddy stopped talking. 

Kurt refused to make eye contact. He was furious with Noah. He couldn’t just show up and do this.

“One.”

Kurt struggled, trying to pull his hands free.

“Two. Kurt, you know you don’t want me to get to three here Baby.”

Kurt kept fighting. He didn’t care. 

“Three. Kurt, that’s one bedtime spanking coming to you already Mister. Don’t make this any worse.”

“Four. Kurt, Baby, please don’t make Daddy do this.”

“Fi-”

Kurt gave up on forcing Noah to let go of his hands and resorted to stomping on his foot, interrupting the count.

“Alright! That is it! Daddy has had it up to HERE with your tantrum!” And with those words, Noah pulled a still-struggling Kurt over his lap. Whisking down Kurt’s pants and underwear, he began sharply swatting the wiggling backside in front of him while lecturing. He punctuated every word with a slap.

“You. Do. NOT. Kick. Daddy. You. Do. NOT. Hit. Daddy.”

Kurt threw one of his hands back, palm up, protecting his backside, but Daddy simply grabbed it with his left hand and pinned it to Kurt’s back.

“You. Listen. To. What. You’re. Told.”

Kurt was whimpering and fighting Noah still, but Daddy figured he had gotten his point across. He sat Kurt back down into the chair, not bothering to fix his clothing first. When Kurt tried to pull his pants back up, Daddy stopped him.

“I think those need to stay down until we’re done here since someone doesn’t feel like listening. It makes it easier if we have to have another discussion. You can be mad at me, but you don’t hit or kick me, and you will talk with me. Now, look at me.”

Kurt didn’t want to look up, but he also didn’t want to be spanked anymore. And the faster he could get his pants back on, the better. He forced himself to make eye contact.

“I swear to you Kurt. Absolutely nothing happened. Santana was loopy from getting her wisdom teeth yanked. I was trying to get her off of me when you walked in.”

Kurt sniffled, clearly trying to not cry. Swallowing hard, he began talking, “I love you Noah. I just can’t-” he stopped himself. He couldn’t figure out what to say or how to say it.

“Daddy.” Noah’s voice was gentle.

“What?”

“You’ve been calling me Daddy since you were 16 years old Baby. I don’t know where this whole Noah thing is coming from...”

Kurt lost it then, flinging himself into Daddy’s arms and crying. “I left,” he sobbed out. “I left and I threw a temper tantrum and you just acted like nothing happened.” 

Noah rocked gently, running one hand up and down Kurt’s back. “I felt bad Baby. I knew you were upset, and I wasn’t mad; just worried.”

Pulling himself together, Kurt pulled back, angry again. “You didn’t act like it. You just let me go out with Mercedes.”

“I get it sweetheart. I shouldn’t have done that. Daddies make mistakes too you know.”

Leaning forward, Puck bumped Kurt’s forehead gently with his own. “I am so sorry that I hurt you; I don’t care what Santana or anyone else says or does, you’re my boy forever.”

Eyes shiny with tears, Kurt whispered back in the childlike tone he got sometimes, “Promise?”

“I promise. Now, let’s get home so we can deal with you running off.”

Kurt jerked back. “You don’t have to do anything Daddy. I was just upset; it won’t happen again.”

Noah busied himself pulling Kurt’s pants and underwear back up and collecting shopping bags from around the room. He really wanted to let this whole thing go. Now that he had found Kurt, and he saw that Kurt was okay, he just wanted to move on and not think about this anymore. 

“Yeah,” he thought to himself. “Because that worked so well last time.”

“Kurt, get your stuff. It’s time to go home.”

Kurt was pulling on his shoes even as he whined and begged Daddy. “Can’t we stay here for the night? It’ll be fun. Like a vacation.”

“I don’t think you want anyone to be able to hear what we’re going to be doing tonight Baby.” Holding out his hand to Kurt, he waited.

Kurt sighed and went to Daddy, grasping his hand. “Would it help if I said sorry?”

“Saying sorry is always helpful, but you’re still in trouble.” And with those words, the boys walked out the door and began the trek back to their apartment.

They walked silently for the first several blocks until Kurt pulled his hand away from Noah’s so that he could wrap his arms around himself. It was an old habit that he mostly didn’t use anymore, but the thought of the impending punishment; especially with whatever extras he had managed to earn himself in the hotel room, was making him really nervous.

It wouldn’t be accurate to say that Daddy didn’t care that Kurt was nervous. He simply felt it was more important to prove a point. Which he did by reaching over to swat Kurt (discreetly), and grab his hand again. 

“Did I tell you to let go of my hand? Naughty little boys who take off and don’t bother to call home can’t be trusted to walk by themselves. If you let go of my hand again before we get home, I’m going to find a bathroom where we can have a nice private talk. Understand?”

Kurt nodded his head quickly. Stepping closer to Daddy for comfort, he resolved to hold onto his hand no matter what happened. He did not need any more trouble tonight. They walked silently the rest of the way home.

After they got to the apartment, Noah sent Kurt to the corner with a stinging slap to his bottom. “You can stand over there for a bit.”

Kurt stood still in the corner, thoroughly ashamed of himself and dreading the coming punishment. He tried to figure out what Daddy was doing by listening to the sounds behind him, but he couldn’t tell.

After about 30 minutes, Noah called him over to where he was sitting. Kurt wasn’t quite sure why Noah was sitting at one of their straight-backed kitchen chairs in the living room, but he moved quickly to stand in front of Daddy. 

Daddy pulled him down to sit on his lap, and he began talking.

“How many rules did you break Kurt?”

Kurt rested his cheek against daddy’s shoulder. He didn’t want to do this, but he forced himself to start talking. “I stayed out all night without calling you. I threw a tantrum when you came to get me from the hotel.”

“That’s part of it. What happened here before you left?”

Kurt pulled himself away from Noah and made eye contact. “Daddy! That’s not fair! I was upset!”

“I understand that Kurt, but the rules don’t change just because you’re angry. I want to hear every thing you did that led up to this punishment. Now please.”

Sniffling, Kurt continued, “I ran away when I saw you and Santana, and then I threw a shoe at you.”

“Okay, and what about the phone?”

“What?”

“I tried to call you both times you took off Kurt, and your phone was going straight to voicemail. What’s the rule about the cell phone?”

“It has to be charged and on at all times, except when I’m in class. I gotta answer it when you call.”

“That’s right Baby. By my count, you tried to hurt Daddy during two temper tantrums, you used naughty language, you ran away twice, and you didn’t answer your cell phone. Oh, and you made Daddy count all the way up to five. Does that sound fair?”

Kurt nodded, burying his face in Noah’s shirt. That was more trouble than he had ever gotten into at one time before. 

Noah rubbed gentle circles on his back, and he began telling Kurt what was going to happen. “You’re getting a spanking tonight for running away, and another one tomorrow for the same thing. I’m going to use some cod liver oil since you decided to use so many curse words. You’re getting bedtime spankings for the next three nights, and you’re grounded. You also are going to be writing a lot of lines for me about using your cell phone and talking to Daddy when you’re upset. Now, let’s get the spanking out of the way so that you can go to bed. We can talk tomorrow about what’s going to happen because you’re grounded.”

With those words, he stood Kurt up and calmly began unbuttoning his jeans. When Kurt tried to help, Noah smacked the backs of his hands. “No Kurt. Let Daddy. Now step out.”

Kurt knew that being forced to take his pants and underwear off was never a good sign. As Noah was guiding him over his lap, Kurt caught sight of the paddle.

“No-Daddy. You don’t need to use that!” Kurt’s voice was panicky. The paddle in question was small, and made of clear lexan. It was the size of Kurt’s hairbrush. It was also reserved for major offenses; Kurt had only felt it two times in the three years that he and Daddy had been together, and it had quickly reduced him to a bawling squirming mess on both occasions.

“I do need to use this. What do we use the paddle for Kurt?”

Kurt was already crying. He hated the paddle more than any other punishment that Daddy used; not only did it burn like fire, it also meant that he had really screwed up.

“When I do something dangerous,” he managed to get out the words.

“Mmmh. And what would you call running away without talking to me or answering your phone?”

“But Daddy! You knew where I was! And I was really upset. I promise, you don’t have to use the paddle. I’m not never going to do it again.” 

“That’s good. Then we won’t have to do this again.”

And with that, Noah picked up the paddle and began spanking Kurt. The first swat caused Kurt to cry out, and he was soon thrashing around, trying desperately to move away. 

Daddy generally sat on the couch or a bed for spankings, and Kurt was finding that being completely bent over Daddy’s lap, with the blood rushing to his head and his legs hanging down the other side, caused the skin on his bottom to stretch taut. Which made the lexan burn even more.

“Daddy! Daddy please OW!” Kurt was essentially incoherent from the fifth swat on, and Noah thanked God again for the fact that their only neighbor on this floor, Mrs. Ashmore, was more than a little deaf.

Covering Kurt’s backside with sharp stinging slaps of the paddle, Daddy waited until it was a uniform dark pink before he began lecturing. “You do not ever run away again Kurt. Do you understand me.”

Kurt sobbed out a noise that sounded vaguely affirmative.

“We talk about what’s bothering us in this relationship. You don’t just take off. It’s dangerous. If something happened to you, I wouldn’t know where you were. That is unacceptable.” 

Moving slightly lower, Noah began focusing on the crease where Kurt’s thighs met his butt. “I don’t ever want to have this discussion with you again.” 

Kurt was near hysteria at this point, and Noah stopped talking, focusing more on creating the burn that he knew would last until the spanking tomorrow night. He had ordered the paddle after the problem with Karofsky in high school, and had found it to be so effective that he only pulled it out for the very worst offenses. 

Kurt had told him one morning when they were lazily cuddling together in bed that the paddle was the worst of anything he used. The way Kurt explained it, the bathbrush and his hairbrush thudded, which hurt deeper and longer but less overall, and the spoon stung, which meant it didn’t last as long but hurt much more to begin with. Kurt still hated switches, but that had become somewhat a moot point since they lived in an apartment. The lexan paddle on the other hand both stung like fire and could be used pretty much indefinitely because it didn’t bruise (if Noah was careful). Kurt had been quick to tell Noah that he found that a hand spanking was really the only incentive he needed, causing Daddy to laugh.

Noah used the lexan paddle that night for what seemed like forever to Kurt. By the time he was done, Kurt had collapsed, boneless, over Noah’s lap, sobbing hysterically and kicking his feet only occasionally when Noah caught a particularly sore spot. When he was done, Noah carefully placed the paddle on the side table, then stood up, gently carrying his sobbing boyfriend into the bedroom where he laid him down carefully on his side on the bed. Then he laid down next to Kurt, stroking his hair and murmuring nonsense in a soothing voice until Kurt calmed down.

It took close to an hour, but finally, Kurt stopped crying.

“I hate that paddle Daddy,” he said, as he burrowed into Puck’s chest.

“I know.”

“You’re going to use it again tomorrow too, aren’t you?” Kurt’s voice was mournful at the prospect of another spanking with the lexan paddle. 

“Yes. You ready to take a bath?”

“No. I don’t want to take a bath; I want a shower.”

Noah didn’t bother to respond to that, simply pulling himself out of bed and dragging Kurt along with him. When he got into the bathroom, he began running the bathwater and rummaging under the sink for the stash of bath toys.

“Daddy!” Kurt whined. “I really want to take a shower instead.”

“I know. Hop in please.”

Pouting, Kurt climbed into the bathtub, hissing as his sat in the water. Noah was gentle as he washed his hair and scrubbed his back, and soon, Kurt was yawning. 

“I know someone who is going to bed after dinner.”

“I’m not tired,” Kurt denied, trying to swallow another yawn.

“I can see that. Come on, out of the tub please.” Noah helped Kurt to stand and briskly towelled him off. Rather than letting Kurt walk back into the bedroom, he picked him up again. Kurt struggled briefly.

“I can walk,” his voice was indignant.

Noah didn’t respond, simply dropping Kurt on the bed and pulling pajamas out of a drawer. Once he had Kurt dressed for bed, he picked him up again and carried him to the kitchen. This time, when he set Kurt down, he was gentler, in deference to what he knew was a very sore bottom. It didn’t help much; the kitchen chairs were hardwood with no cushions, but Kurt obediently sat still, watching Noah in the kitchen.

Kurt was careful through dinner, eating what was put in front of him and not complaining. When he was done, Daddy picked him up yet again and took him to the bathroom, standing over him as he finished getting ready for bed. Kurt didn’t like being hurried along, and he tried to say so.

“Daddy! Stop helping! I’ll finish in here and get into bed.”

“Actually, we’ll finish in here, and then we’ll get to your bedtime spanking.”

Kurt looked at him. “That’s not fair Daddy! You already spanked me.”

“And I told you that you were getting a bedtime spanking tonight Kurt. It isn’t a surprise.” 

Kurt rinsed out his mouth and followed Daddy back to the bedroom. He was still in quite a bit of pain from being paddled, and he really didn’t want another spanking.

Sighing, he tipped himself back over Noah’s lap, grimacing as he felt his pajama pants being lowered. He had been hoping that Daddy would take into account the effects of the earlier spanking.

Noah was quick and fairly gentle, lecturing throughout the spanking about the importance of Kurt listening and following directions without making Daddy count. Kurt was crying from the start; even light swats hurt tonight.

Noah tried to hurry up and finish so that they could be done for the night. After he had finished spanking Kurt, he tucked him into bed and left the room, without offering the usual comfort. Kurt really started to cry, wondering what he had done to deserve being left alone.

His question was answered as Noah came back, this time carrying the cod liver oil. “Two spoonfuls baby, then you can go to sleep.”

“But I already brushed my teeth!” Kurt protested.

Noah made a noncommital noise as he poured the liquid into a spoon then held it to Kurt’s mouth. Pouting, Kurt swallowed. The oil ran down the back of his throat causing him to gag. After the second spoonful, Kurt slid down into the bed, pulling the covers up to his shoulders and turning away from Noah. He knew that he had messed up, but Daddy was being mean.

Noah turned and left again. Kurt kept crying; why wasn’t Daddy staying with him? Even if Kurt was mad (and occasionally rude), Daddy usually stayed. He felt relief as Noah climb into bed next to him. He was still dressed, but he pulled Kurt against him and offered him a drink of water, which Kurt quickly gulped down; trying to rid himself of the disgusting taste in his mouth.

“What do you say?” Noah reminded Kurt.

“Thank you Daddy.” Kurt pressed closer into Noah, his right hand playing with the buttons on Daddy’s shirt and his left thumb in his mouth.

“Daddy?” Kurt’s voice was muffled around his thumb.

“Take your thumb out to talk Kurt.”

Sighing, Kurt removed his thumb and started again. “Daddy? Can I have a story?”

Noah pretended to think, “Hmmmm...I don’t think that naughty little boys who run away and throw temper tantrums deserve bedtime stories, do you?”

Kurt wouldn’t make eye contact at that. “No sir.”

“I suppose though,” Noah continued, “if I was going to read to myself, and I happened to read out loud, you might hear it...” Noah trailed off as he reached around Kurt, grabbing a book from the bedside drawer.

Kurt smiled and put his thumb back into his mouth while snuggling closer, listening as Noah began.

“Here is Edward Bear, coming downstairs now, bump, bump, bump, on the back of his head, behind Christopher Robin. It is, as far as he knows, the only way of coming downstairs...”

Kurt sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, listening to Daddy’s voice as he fell asleep.

 

Kurt slept for twelve hours, the kind of sleep that he only had after a punishment. When he woke up the next morning, Daddy was gently stroking his hair away from his face.

“Baby. Time to get up.”

He rolled onto his stomach and shoved his face into a pillow. “Five more minutes?” he asked hopefully.

“No, come on and get up now. If you sleep anymore you won’t be tired later.”

Mumbling, Kurt went to get out of bed, hissing when his backside made contact with the mattress. Noah laughed at him.

“Daddy, I’m sore.” Kurt tried to make his voice sound as pitiful as possible.

“I can imagine,” Daddy didn’t sound very concerned.

“Yesterday was awful. I have the kind of discontent that only pancakes can fix...” Kurt trailed off, making his face look as sweet and hopeful as he possibly could.

Noah snorted and held out his hand. “Come on Baby. I’ll make you pancakes.”

“With chocolate chips,” Kurt took Daddy’s hand and rested his head against Noah.

“Don’t push it Brat. What’s the rule about chocolate?”

“It’s not a breakfast food,” Kurt dutifully repeated, clearly stating something that he had heard a million times.

When they got to the kitchen, Daddy had Kurt sit at the counter and watch while he made breakfast. Kurt squirmed a bit on the hard stool, but he stayed there after his initial offer to help was rejected.

They got through breakfast with no problems, but after breakfast, Puck wanted to get the other paddling out of the way. Kurt disagreed.

“Daddy, I promise I’ll never run away again. And my butt hurts already. You don’t have to paddle me again.”

“I do need to paddle you again. Please go and get it,” Noah situated himself on the couch, clearly expecting Kurt to listen.

“I really really don’t want you to paddle me again Daddy. Maybe you could just spank me with your hand? That really hurts a lot already, and-”

Noah cut Kurt off mid-sentence, “One.”

“No Daddy! Don’t count!”

“Don’t make me count Kurt. You know how this works. I’m not telling you again. Two.”

Kurt huffed as he turned and began stomping toward the bedroom.

“Excuse me?” Noah’s voice was surprised. “Come back here please.”

From the bedroom door, Kurt answered, not turning around to face Daddy. “You SAID to get the paddle. I’m getting the darn paddle.”

“I told you to get the paddle now I’m telling you to come back here. Now.” Daddy’s voice was calm and sounded pleasant enough, but Kurt should have realized that he was pushing it.

Stomping back over to Daddy, he stood in front of him with a sour expression on his face. “Yes?” he asked, his voice full of sass.

“Try going and getting the paddle again. With a little less attitude this time.”

Kurt turned back toward the bedroom and made even more noise than his first trip. He got three steps away before he was called back to Noah again.

Daddy made Kurt walk to the bedroom five times before he finally gave up and swatted him hard. “Go get the paddle without the attitude mister. You’re only making this worse. If you have to try again, I’m going to start counting again, and we’re not starting over at one.”

Kurt managed to keep himself from rolling his eyes or rubbing the sting in bottom away while he was in front of Daddy, but as soon as he reached the trunk in the bedroom, he did both. Pulling out the paddle, he glared at it as he slammed the trunk shut.

“Watch it Kurt,” Daddy’s voice warned from the living room.

The walk back to Daddy somehow seemed like miles. When he finally stood in front of Noah, Kurt’s eyes were tearing up again in anticipation of the paddling he was about to get.

“Let’s get this over with Kurt.” Noah tried to be gentle as he pulled down Kurt’s pajamas and helped him lay across his knees and held Kurt’s free arm against his back. He began lecturing from the first stroke.

“What’s this paddling for Kurt?”

“Running ‘way. Daddy no! Ow!” Kurt was squirming already. He had never felt the lexan paddle after a recent spanking before, and it felt much worse than the other times. Which had never been exactly fun.

“That’s right. Why aren’t you allowed to run away?”

“Bad. It’s bad Daddy!!! Please I’m sorry.”

“Why’s it bad?” Noah tried to be sympathetic, but he didn’t want to have to repeat the lesson.

“Dangerous. Don’t know-OW-Don’t know where I am please Daddy pleasepleaseplease stop!!!”

Noah forced himself to keep going. “What do you do when you’re upset Kurt?”

“Talk to Daddy,” his feet kicked spasmodically as he answered the question.

“That’s right,” holding the paddle firmly, Noah cracked it hard against Kurt’s thighs half a dozen times as Kurt wailed and jerked.

“Sorry! SoSorryDaddySorry! I’llBeGoodPromise.”

With a final, painful, slap of the paddle, Noah finished. He didn’t wait for Kurt to calm down, instead gathering him into his arms and moving back into the bedroom, where he cuddled against him on the bed, stroking his hair.

Kurt cried for a long time. He felt exhausted. His nose was stuffy and his head ached. Even after he stopped crying, Noah simply held him, not saying anything. 

Kurt broke the silence. “Daddy?” he whispered.

“Yes baby?” 

“That hurt a lot. Like a lot a lot Daddy.”

“I know,” as he said this, Noah rolled onto his side so that he could make eye contact with Kurt. “You know I don’t like using the paddle Kurt.”

“I want to throw it out,” Kurt sniffled.

“That would not be a good choice little boy.” Daddy was quiet, but Kurt could tell that he wasn’t joking.

“I know,” Kurt sighed and focused on Daddy’s shirt, not wanting to make eye contact anymore.

They lay like that for another half hour, until Noah stood up.

Kurt panicked, “where are you going Daddy?”

Noah smiled as he leaned over to kiss Kurt’s forehead. “To get you something to drink and some aspirin. Blow your nose Baby.” Handing Kurt his teddy bear, Noah went to the kitchen. When he returned, Kurt was half asleep, thumb back in his mouth.

Noah forced him to wake up enough to take the aspirin and drink some water, but then he laid back down with Kurt and watched his Baby nap. They could talk about lines later.


End file.
